life is dream
by carebear600
Summary: Bella visit her dad during winter when a certain person changes that. Sorry about my first chapter i was having some problems with the settings
1. chuck

Life just dint like me. Something good happens to me then something bad happens so i go into a im not going to do anything phase. But than i came to forks and i saw him...

* * *

I groaned softly as my mother talked about forks '' honey you will love it snows and there allot of woods that you can adventure oh honey i am just noticing how much i will miss you''.I sighed she did this every time i visited my dad '' mom don't cry remember girls don't cry'' i said. She sniffled and said ''do you want me to drive you or are you going with your friends''. my friends wanted to drive me but i turned them wouldn't ride with there mother ''mom im riding with you lets go''. We arrived at the airport. Its tiny with 4 airplanes. Me and my mom well me got to the airplane door. Well this plane was no picnic. It was a musty color inside and out. Its seat belts were strings and the seats were plastic.I look for my seat (seat 14).Its in the back ''hey you now were seat 13 is'' said a deep low voice. A boy about my age was behind me and he was really cute with blue eyes and black hair that brought out his blue eyes. He had a tan like me ''um your he seat right beside me'' i said. The guy chuckled and said ''im chuck and im happy your on here with me your the only one on here that's my age''. Its true everybody on here is old ''im bella and im glad your on this pl  
ane'' i mummer d. He rapped his arm around my arm and walked us toward are seat.

* * *

We were talking about where we were going when he said he was going to go to forks. I got really happy because we were getting to now each other '' wow i never new that you should come over to my house'' i happily said. He laughed and said ''wow that sounded kinda childish but ill try''. I tried not to look hurt. I new i did say it in a im to happy way. He saw the look on my face and a look of guilt crossed it. He was quiet quiet the entire way. I never new i could be so embarrassed sitting there not saying anything to finally got to forks. Before we sepreted he gave me a slip of paper that said my number is ### ### #### and it has his address...

* * *

Every got a hug so tight that you can feel your eyes tensing. Well charlie did that to me and i thought that i was going to die ''um charlie i mean dad your killing me you now what mom would do if i was dead''. Charlie let out a laugh and said ''you wouldn't tell on me bella im your step dad''. I gave him a thumbs up to tell him that i agree ''bella look how tall you are'' charlie said. I laughed and said ''charlie im really tired and i want to get used to my surrounding''. He jumped and said 'oh right we should get you home you look exhausted''. He was right i am very tired the talking on the plane killed me (said right).

* * *

We make it home very fast because forks is small and tiny and cold and to tight I went on with my list of how much i hate forks ''so bella what do you think'' charlie said as he showed me around a truck that will be mine. I sighed at this question but i put on my fake smile and said ''charlie i mean dad i love it here but the snow is killing me''. Charlie laughed so hard that he chocked then he said ''im sorry bella that's just something you would say''. I give him a thumbs up to show him that im alright with it. Charlie just chuckled and muttered something under his breath. I looked out the window seeing the snow slowly falling down on the ground. I wanted to tell charlie that he was going to slow but I thought that would be a thing a bad person would do.I look out the window and see a handsome boy standing out in the woods. I yelled at charlie to stop the car. When i jumped out to look at him he was gone ''bella what wrong did you see something if so what was it'' charlie said. I turned around in confusion '' charlie i mean dad i saw a handsome boy standing out side in this this blizzard '' i the look on charlies face showed that he thought that im crazy ''you stopped me for a handsome boy IN A BLIZZARD''. I though how he said that and i decided that the snow was driving me crazy and now im seeing illusions ''charlie i mean dad im sorry the snow is driving me crazy''. Charlie grumbled something and ushered me into the car. Next time i see that boy im going to say hi and goodbye...


	2. jacob

After me and charlie got home we had dinner(pizza). It was a quiet dinner and i wondered why. Was it because that little scene we had about the cute boy i saw in the blizzard forks was having. After dinner charlie cleared his throat and said ''good night Bella love you''. mummer ed a good nigth and a i love you and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up to hear charlie scream ''Bella get your but up you have school''. School. I forgot all about it. I'm still in summer mode ''alright charlie i mean dad ill be down their in a minute'' I called out. I heard laughter coming from downstairs ''charlie is someone downstairs or are you on the phone'' I asked. I heard whispering then charlie said '' your ride im letting you ride with a certain person you used to play with''. I shook my head he was probably pulling my leg. I walked downstairs wearing a brown shirt with a brown jacket and blue pants and brown all stars ''Bella are you deppresed wearing all brown'' a happy excited voice said. A boy about my size was in front of me. He had long black hair and he was super tall but his voice made him sound 14 ''i m Jacob and even though im 14 your dad gave me permission to drive''. I stared at him and walked out side to see a black truck (charlies) and a ugly orange truck ''you like it charlie here said you can have it'' he said...

* * *

We were at my school quicker than I thought we dint talk we dint look at each other till we were at my school. He parked in a parking spot. We had a hour to kill.I bet Jacob having fun in his mind while i thought charlie why did you do this to me ''so this is your school i like it'' Jacob said. I nodded ''hey mind if i tell you a story''. I gulped ''sure Jacob'' i laughed and said ''once upon a time there was a chief leader namedchandochhh he lead the wolves the wolves were...


	3. parking lot 1

After Jacob finished telling the story I ran out the car like I was a dog escaping a fire. Witch is actually true this is what happened ''and then Bella the wolves crept up on the enemy's and did there job''. At the word job he jumped at me scaring the daylight out of me and making me jump out the car and run for it. Jacob so consumed in jumping out the car and chasing me pressed some button that made the engine catch fire. As I was saying I ran away like a dog escaping a fire(witch is true except about the dog) when i ran into him. The boy i saw in the blizzard was right in front of me and ''hey you okay'' the boy said. He sounded irritated '' im fine hey and goodbye'' i said. I took of after that. A few moments later i was hosing down a screaming Jacob. The boy i saw had to be the blizzard boy. I had a scary thing happen to me but seeing blizzard boy might be the worst...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE- i just thought of a way to put my author note up (im new) I just want to apologize for having to re right my first chapter re MADE sorry made you wait (sorry short chapter wrote this at 9:55 pm) **


	4. authors

**I'm sorry to say that im having a writer block and i cant come past it and its frustrating but thus message inst about that. I want to thank my first reviewer for motivating me into finding out how to use the controls hope i get more motavation byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	5. authors note 2

**I want to thank my reviewers for encouraging me to make this chapter hope you like it.**


	6. parking lot 2

_Jacob_ gave a wearily goodbye and shot off towards his/my car. The blizzard boy was gone and so was the people he was with. I heard the bell ring. I knew Charlie would kill me if he got a phone call from the school that i was late he would act like Sherlock homes and question me with one light on ''hey you better hurry you don't want to be late'' a blond hair boy said. He stopped and said ''your the new girl right you know what i know your new because your tan hey ill walk you to the principles office''. I nodded yes ''not a talker okay lets go oh my name is mike hope you like it here''...

* * *

**Edwards Pov**

She ran into me and i nearly lost it.I was about to embarrasses my clan and start a war but Alice stopped me by a quick slap on the back of my head and a quick sentence that human ears cant hear '' pull your self together you empty void and ask if shes okay''.I heard a chuckle from jasper Emment and Rosalie '' are you okay'' i asked. she answered in the most dumdest way in the world ''yeah im fine hey and good bye''. Emment jasper and Alice burst out laughing. That made me angry but there minds were making made the most.

* * *

ALICE- Wow Edward you must feel pretty proud of your self letting that girl run away from a fire and not helping her your a sick sick person _jasper-_ wow bro how did that feel oh right i know it felt dumb hahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha Emment-hey bro bye bro _Rosalie- ?_

* * *

My anger flared over '' Alice you made me do that jasper that was a dumb comment and Emment you you you are just annoying and Rosalie your fine'' i said so fast that human ears couldn't hear because that weird girl was close by '' cool it let just go inside you crybaby'' Emment easliy said that and ran off


	7. authors not 3

**I know people are waiting for bella to meet Edward and take his heart ect But today is all about mike and how he tries to act like bellas night in shiny armor (next chapter name) takeing her attetion from Edward and family hope you enjoy p.s now you guys/girls are tired of my athours note trust me im tired of them thanks for the support. I will keep this up till i get the plot of this story.**


	8. mike the knight

Mike led me to the principles office (not that hard to find). Mike picked up my schedule and made a squeal of joy and said ''all classes are the same as mine we can be work buddies what do you think about that''. What do I think I think your a mad man and I think your a stalker but of course that dint come out '' I think that's awesome mike you going to lead me to class''. He smiled took my hand and said ''lets go''. As we were running to class i saw snow boy and for some reason he glared at mike

* * *

Edward pov Why was she with mike newton? Hes the school dog. Why is why holding his hand? I dont even think he washes his hands when hes done useing the bathroom. I hear jasper thoughts hes talking to me.

* * *

_jasper- whats up bro i can hear your anger all the way to the bathroom Me-why are you in the bathroom? you flunking a test jasper- yes they have people patrolling the parking lot. so whats your big problem me- Its newton and the new girl jasper- newton and the new girl you got to be kidding me you hate newton and the new girl me- Yeah I guess your right jasper- Bye bro _


	9. sorry! !

**Sorry for all my writing mistakes i will try harder to type right. I am still having problems with a few things so i am sorry for my mistakes.**


	10. new story!

**I know i sound crazy but im making anew story about Alice and Edward cheating on jasper and BELLA. So don't get angry if i update late or my story is short please. Thanks**


End file.
